Unfreezing Starlight
by Suki8499
Summary: Elsa and Anna find themselves among Elves and Dwarves in Middle Earth, where unlikely feelings develop between the Elven King and the Snow Queen. Can they convince King Thranduil to let them go? Will they ever return to Arendelle? Elsa will have to decide between what is right and what she wants. Rated M for Adult Situations.(ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there guys! This is our first fanfiction, and when I say "our" it's because this is actually a collaboration! The authors are Suki and Foxy, who noticed that there was not a lot of fan creations of their OTP, so we decide to write this fanfic, we hope you enjoy, and be sure to leave a review!

Chapter 1

The wedding was a successfully joyous occasion; people from all over the land flooded though the open gates to witness the union of Princess Anna and her true love Kristoff, who ran across the frozen fjord to aid in the melting of the Kingdom of Arendelle. And not soon after was their marriage immediately blessed by the queen, and Anna's sister, Elsa- whom, at this very moment was finding herself utterly annoyed with the affection radiating off the new couple.

So she packed her possessions and decided to give the new marriage some room to blossom- and give her some space away from it all. She gave the warm rising sun and lush green forest one last acknowledgement, before mounting her horse, and making the lonely trek up the vast mountainside. She decided to only tell a select few of the nosy staff where she was headed, and this would prove to be a mistake on her part later on.

The Queen was returning to her ice palace; a place she carved with her ice magic- laced with years of built-up pain and fear. A place where she could be free to do what she wanted to do, and feel how she wanted to feel. A place where she could be herself.

The Northern Mountain had barely broken into view when Elsa began to feel the memories rushing back like an icy wind; it was enough to give the Snow Queen chills. But she soldiered on, sensing a pang of relief at the site of her large fortress: it was still carved flawlessly on the outside, despite the broken bridge and collapsed banister to her large balcony. It gleamed in the afternoon sun, as if to welcome her back.

The repairs were easy on the outside, and she fixed it with a simple wave of her alabaster colored hand. Ice appeared from the air in small, glittering particles, wiping away any memories of Hans' siege on her castle. Elsa timidly entered the palace, the creak of the door echoing through it's empty frozen halls. Everything looked untouched, and it almost seemed like the struggle had never happened. But she was almost too afraid to go up the winding, glassy stairs, in fear that her large decorative chandelier had demolished most of the top floor. But it wasn't as terrible as she had pictured it.

"….I don't even know where to begin with that…" she grumbled to herself, glancing over the crumbled floor and shattered ice. Trying to lift up the smashed chandelier put a strain on her arms, something the Queen never had felt before and she figured that this was how the Arendelle castle handymen had felt whenever something needed to be replaced. She forced the behemoth of an ice sculpture through the air and bound it once again to the crystal roof. Her chest heaved with exhaustion and accomplishment.

"There. Now everything is how it should be." Elsa smiled and wiped her brow. But something seemed to be missing- everything was fixed, so why did she still feel a hole in her chest. "Maybe…. Maybe I can add more rooms- or a ballroom, Anna would love-"

She stopped herself, realizing that her sister was nowhere in sight and was probably still fast asleep in her chambers, not even aware that Elsa had left earlier that morning. The Queen held her fists to her chest, trying to push away any urge of returning back to Arendelle. She had to be strong, and keep reminding herself that it is for the best and that Anna and Kristoff need this time to be with one another. And Elsa would just find herself in the center of that, mudding up the relationship with her damaged being.

"Arendelle will be fine…." She chanted to herself, "Anna will be fine… just, build something Elsa…. You'll feel better if you build something…"

Her thin arms sprung out in front of her and began to push the walls open. She didn't even know what she was building; she was just going with her gut. Minutes passed by- maybe even hours, and Elsa was just creating ice out of the air, completely numb to her surroundings. She barely even noticed the sound of approaching footsteps, only turning around when she heard a loud thump. Anna had slipped on the freshly iced floor, and was lying sprawled out and tangled in her large cloak. Elsa stepped back in pure shock.

"Anna?" Elsa ran to her sister's aid, heaving her small frame off the ground, "What are you doing here? You should have stayed in Arendelle."

"Oh, Arendelle's fiiiine," Anna shove the manner off with her usually goofy air, "Kristoff's got it under control."

"I hardly think Kristoff is supervisor material," Elsa scoffed crossing her arms, "you really shouldn't have come here. I'm not lashing out this time, I… I just need a vacation."

"Vacation?" Anna asked curiously, almost sounding hurt, "from what?"

Elsa heaved a sigh and gripped her shoulders. In a small voice, she grumbled out, "… from all the, um, awkward…."

"'Awkward'? Pfft." Anna flicked her hand out as if to brush it off, "it's not awkward- there's no awkward."

"Yes. It is." Elsa pushed away a stray hair from her face, "you guys are just so devoted to one another, and I'm afraid to mess that up. Just let me be here- alone, for a while…."

Anna playfully twisted her arm into the crook of her sister's and gave a pull, "come onnnn, you're overreacting! There's no way you can ruin things- if anything, you'd make it much better! I just got you back, Elsa, I can't lose you again."

Elsa shrugged her way out of her sister's grip; her nervousness boiled in her belly and formed ice at her feet, causing the slick floor to crack. "Anna, please… I can't expect you to understand… you've always need the extra attention, but I need to be alone. I'm better off by myself."

"But Elsa, I-"Anna giggled awkwardly, not quite getting the point her sister was trying to make.

"No. You need to leave." Elsa said firmly, balling her fists. Her sister's persistence was starting to trigger a force in the Queen. Anna stepped forward and extended her arm to her, but this only angered Elsa more. "I SAID LEAVE!"

Elsa threw her arms back towards the wall and was greeted with a crackling noise followed by a loud pop. As it turned out, her anger surged through her fingertips and into the walls, forcing the large chunk of ice to depart with her palace. It took along a slice of the Northern Mountain, which snapped off and tumbled to the foggy abyss below. Elsa gasped aloud, glancing at her fingertips before pressing them to her mouth.

Anna looked down below where the cloud cover had been broken, "…. Whoa. Look what you did."

"What I did?!" Elsa yelped, "you pushed me too it, Anna!"

"I wasn't aiming to have you break the ancient mountain!" Anna said defensively and returned with a child-like argument, "you- you just have an anger problem!"

"Excuse me?! You have some nerve-" The sister's quarrel had stopped abruptly, for they both had noticed something glinting in the sunlight. "Wait, what's that?"

They both approached the shattered edge of the palace floor, only inching forward when Elsa made an icy path. Embedded in the mountain were shards of broken trinkets, swords that broken from their hilts, and a very strange circular stone with old runes etched into it's smooth surface. Anna rubbed the snow away with her bare fingers that were now pink and numb from the cold.

"I think I might be able to make this out, "Anna announced with eager pride.

"Anna, what do you know about ancient text? That stone is probably thousands of years old," Elsa grumbled, her pride still hurt from their earlier scuffle.

"No, no, no, I'm serious! This isn't much different than the runes I've read about it the library. You know, you can learn a lot when you have the free time that I did-" Anna met Elsa's glare and cleared her throat, "Ahem!-I'm sorry, that was kinda uncalled for."

"Yes. It was." Elsa crossed her arms, impatiently, "so. What does it say?"

"Whelp. I'm sorta rusty, but I think it says…" Anna held the stone as close to her face as she possibly could, " um… I think it says…."

"Anna it's okay if you can't do it. Just throw that rock back where you found it- with your luck, it might as well be cursed, and we really don't need another eternal winter."

"No, no, no, I can handle this. Just, let me think for a moment-" Anna stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth and squinted her eyes at the runes, " ….Um…."

"Come on Anna, this isn't some game-"

"Oh! I got it! Ahem!

_Olyauthil A Glor!_"

Suddenly the ground shook and before they could realize that they had made the worst decision of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone,thanks fr the reviews! Here's the second chapter for our fanfiction, in this chapter our heroines will find themselves in the mysterious forest of Mirkwood. We hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a review!

Chapter 2

Everything came as one big blur; the last thing Elsa remembered was Anna reading the ancient script that had been craved in the stone. Before they knew it, the ground had began to rumble under their feet. As the Northern Mountain slowly faded away and new surroundings started to surface, after that, everything was foggy and dark; Elsa's senses slowly started coming back to her.

Elsa's head was throbbing as she tried to lift herself from the ground, which didn't feel like snow at all, but of grass and earth. She quickly put that aside and was more worried about where Anna might be. As the Queen struggled to get on her feet, she opened her eyes to see and her mouth fell open in shock. They were not on the Northern Mountain anymore, that was for sure, but in a large dense forest.

The trees were gigantic, twisted, and gnarled as they reached high above the forest ground and their canopy's blocked away all source of sunlight, making everything dark and hard to see. Elsa felt uneasy about this place; it had an eerie aura to it. She sensed something evil lurking and everything around her looked dead, not a living thing in sight; she also noticed the large silk webs that hung high above her, wrapping around the the trees' branches- growing in every direction like there was no end to them.

She began to panic. _"Where could Anna be," _Elsa thought nervously. She started imagine Anna in the worst scenarios. What if she was attacked by what ever made those webs? What if she was kidnapped? Or even worst... Elsa's powers were about to lose control until she felt a small hand grab her shoulder.

"Elsa! There you are." Anna shouted gleefully and gave her sister a big bear hug. Elsa started to weep, relieved that the two of them were able to find each other; but that ended quickly as she became more aware of the predicament they were in.

"Where ...are we ...and how did we get here?" Elsa mumbled softly with a worried expression on her on face .

"Well...," Anna thought for moment, her eyebrows narrowed, "We're definitely not on the Northern Mountain anymore. As-."

"Well I can see that see that Anna!" Elsa interrupted, as anger began pulsing through her veins, she was getting irritated with her younger sister. "We need to figure out how we got here and find a way to get back to Arendelle." Elsa placed her hand on her forehead, and let out sigh, wondering how they could have ended up in this wretched forest.

"Okay, well, let's think for a moment. The last thing I remember is we found this rock-thingy," Anna opened her clutched hand which revealed the smooth stone. "And we started to argue about if I could read the runes or not-."

"When..you read..."Elsa's eyes widen with a sudden realization. "I told not to read it! I told you to put it back were you found it Anna! Now look! We're in some weird forest! How we ever going to make it back to Arendelle...?" Elsa ran her fingers through hair shakily, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"Elsa, everything is going to be alright. There's no need panic." Anna folded her arms and bit her lip as she watched Elsa pace back and forth, rubbing her arm out of stress.

"Whelp.."Anna chuckled," at least you were right about one thing!" Elsa whipped around to Anna and gave her stern glare.

"And what would that be Anna?" Elsa barked.

"I really don't have the best of luck! This place can't be as bad an eternal winter!" Anna was trying to lighten the mood which seemed to working, for Elsa now had stop pacing and had a big grin on her face.

"I guess you really don't!" Elsa laughed, " but seriously, we need a plan."

"How 'bout we go exploring around the forest. We can find a path or maybe even people!" Anna explained.

"That's actually a good idea... Let's start with going straight ahead." Elsa pointed Anna to the route which they were to take.

The two walked around for what seemed to be hours, Elsa thought she had seen a spider-like silhouette up in the branches, but brushed off as hallucination caused by fatigue from all walking. On top of that, her feet was absolutely killing her; now she regretted ever wearing her dress and heels, made out of ice in her time of rebellion. Anna was equally exhausted, she felt as if she had been walking since the beginning of time.

"Elsa are you sure this the right way? I swear I've seen that tree a dozen times- We've been walking around in circles!" Anna whined as she started to get on her sister's last nerve. "Elsa, can we take a break?! My feet are killing me! If we keep walking they'll fall o-"

"OKAY! We'll take a break! Can you just _PUH-LEASE_ stop whining!" Elsa shouted angrily. Anna immediately stopped walking and threw herself backwards onto a twisted root, sighing in relief.

Elsa crouched down beside Anna and was rubbing her aching feet. "Now is good time to regroup and get our thoughts together. First, we need to figure out where we are going. We don't even know which way is north or west." Elsa sighed. She didn't know what do at the moment, she couldn't even think straight.

Anna put her hand on Elsa shoulder in sympathy. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. We'll make it through this together." The Princess smiled while consoling her sister.

Suddenly, Elsa heard some rustling in the trees coming from the above them. "Hey, Elsa...uh...did you hear that?" Anna said cautiously slow and then looked up into the trees.

Elsa stood up slowly and quietly. She put her index finger to her lips, indicating to Anna to not make a sound. The branches of the trees' started sway and shake as large silhouettes were moving above their heads, the creatures were speaking lowly to each other.

"_Damn that she-elf! I am now missing a leg because of her."_ said one creature in a raspy voice.

Elsa, feeling absolutely confused, turned to Anna and mouthed"_she-elf?_" to her. Anna shrugged her arms, she didn't have any idea what that meant either. They both looked up once more, to hear what else they had to say.

"_Do feel that? They have caught up with us!" _The other sneered. _"We must retreat, I do not wish to encounter those ugly beings again."_

Before Elsa and Anna could react. The creatures fell from the trees, revealing that they were two enormous spiders. Anna's hand went straight to her face, her eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ELSA !" Anna screamed on the top of her lungs; they echoed through out the woodland realm.

"_Humans?!" _The spider on Anna's left came running toward her, causing Anna to grab a random stick from the ground and began to beat the spider's in the face with it. The spider over-powered her quickly. Elsa, who had swiftly froze the other spider with ease, came to her sister's aid.

With flick of the wrist, ice crystallized slowly around the spider's legs. Elsa made a wall with long spikes the size of swords that gleamed under the specs of sunlight. She used a swift attack that pushed an ice wall closer to the spider; the creature was panicking, trying to escape from the Snow Queen's icy grasp.

"Don't. Ever. Attack. My. Sister." Elsa growled, her voice full of hate and anger. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to Anna. Not **ever** again.

Elsa was about to make her final move, until an arrow came from above and hit its mark, piercing the spider's abdomen. She glanced up and saw three men climbed down the trees with urgency. Terrified, Elsa threw herself into a panic, freezing the bottom half of their bodies. That was a terrible mistake.

Anna ran to hide behind her sister, whom, at this point, had put her arms up in defense, ready strike to at any given moment . The men were shouting to each other in some foreign language they had never heard before. Anna could help but to stare at them, they didn't look human, "_They look more like angels ,"_Anna thought,"_But, uh, what's with those ears?"_

"Psssst...Elsa,"Anna whispered, "look at those guy's ears. They're really pointy at the end-Isn't that weird!" Elsa glanced at their ears and nodded.

The Queen thought it might be good idea to ask these men- er, whatever they were- about the odd forest that she was currently in. She opened her mouth to ask, but there was more rustling in the trees. Fearing that it was more spiders, she released ice all around her, getting to defend with a make-shift home-field advantage.

What came down from down from trees was no spiders, but a young man with blonde locks and ferocious blue eyes. Following him, was a woman with long fiery red hair. Elsa looked up and saw that they were completely surrounded by bows arrows, really to fire at any sudden movement. Anna clung to Elsa's dress like frighten child, twisting her head back and forth as if to look at all of their new rivals.

The woman stared over to where the men were, none of them being able to move thanks to Elsa's sturdy ice magic.

"Legolas." She called over to the blonde man, motioning to the struggling men. He slowly turned his head towards Elsa and glared.

"Tell me woman. Did you do this to my kin?" The man named Legolas barked as he paced back and forth in front of the sisters.

"Yes,.. but it-," Elsa stuttered holding tight to Anna's hand.

"Check them for weapons." Legolas ordered sternly. The guards checked every nook and cranny on the terrified girls, but didn't any weapons. What they did find and recover was the stone out of Anna's hand.

"Hey! Give me my rock back!" She yelped with a stubbornness, trying her hardest to reach for it.

Legolas looked at the runes on the stone and knew what it was immediately. "So, you must work for the dwarves. You've come here to try and take elvish gems back to their little mole hill? They probably thought they had a chance with this ice witch working on their side."

Elsa grimaced at the way he said "_ice witch_", and Anna was just confused about everything.

"Dwarves, Elves..Wait!? What?!" Anna mumbled herself, becoming even more confused.

"Tauriel," Legolas called over to the red-headed female,"go and inform my father about the intruders I found lurking in the woods."

The woman named Tauriel nodded and headed off into the forest.

Elsa and Anna's hands were bound behind their backs; they tried to move themselves free, but they found that the guards were stronger than they were.

Elsa gave a hateful glance to Legolas, and he returned a stern face. "You will _regret_ ever coming to Mirkwood ."

"Mirkwood?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yes. It is home to my kin: the Woodland Elves."

The sisters were dragged out of the forest, feet still aching from their earlier adventure, and were led to the front of two large doors. Elsa gasped at the beautiful pillars that stood outside the door, they all had intricate detailed designs carved into them. She couldn't grasp why she was still thinking about redecoration ideas for her palace- especially at a time like this! She quickly pushed it out of her mind and moved forward, trying not to let herself get distracted so easily. It wasn't until they opened the doors she became even more impressed with the craftsmanship.

Inside they were greeted by a large cavern with large pillars that reach the ceiling high above, trekking down a narrow passage- but it was more like a bridge, for it lacked in walls. If someone was to step off course they would fall in the deep abyss below.

"Woah..." Anna mumbled, peaking over the edge. Legolas took them to a circular platform where they were forced to stand directly in the middle. The girls looked up and gave tiny gasps.

Above was throne built out of huge elk antlers, and sitting upon it was a tall male elf who presented himself with one leg crossed. He had icy blue eyes that looked down upon them as he sternly narrowed his eyebrows. His long golden hair dripped over his shoulders, and his crown, that made out of berry branches, nested elegantly upon his head. He clearly was the King to these strange elf-people.

Elsa couldn't help but blush sightly at how handsome Elven King was. Oh, but poor, poor, Anna. She had tried so hard to keep it in. She bit her lip. Held in her breath. She knew she shouldn't in a serious situation such as this, but she was always a been little immature.

Anna burst out laughing. Everyone turned to her, and her face became red and she tried to hold it back. The King's glared turned and directed itself solely on her.

_"Oh, Anna! Why? Why?!" _Elsa pleaded in her head as she gave her younger sister a stern look.

Anna looked at ground embarrassed, but she honestly could not take that weird Elven King seriously with those eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Thanks bunches you guys! You're awesome! Whelp, now our favorite gals have found themselves in the clutches of Mr. Brows, the Elven King!

Chapter 3

Elsa could feel her teeth grind together and her knees lock as the King's slim figure arose from his seat. She couldn't even bring herself to glance over at Anna, for she knew her sister was still smiling because she could hear the snickers being produced from her. Ice began to swirl out from beneath her, and the guard tightened his grip on the Queen, mistaking her nervousness for a threat.

"_She's doomed us_." She thought to herself, her cheeks burning hot, "_we're gonna die because of Anna._"

The Elven King stopped only several feet in front of them, looming over Anna, who only now swallowed her snickers. The room was silent, except the occasional footsteps of a passing Elf. Elsa finally lifted her head to the Man, and almost found herself staring. He had a strong jawline and prominently cut features; the only bit of skin that showed was smooth and almost porcelain-like. His bright and angry eyes were hidden under his dark brows- and although her sister thought it was cartoonish, Elsa found it extremely appealing and very regal. But it's a challenge to like a man who's hard to read, especially now that she could practically feel mixed vibes radiating off his body.

"Do you want to tell me what you find so interesting?" His voice impatiently rose at the end and doomed loudly through the halls, bouncing down into the nothingness that lay below them. His ring encrusted hand sat carelessly on the handle of a long, thin sword, clearly making a statement of sorts. "Well?"

"Um…I don't think… you would find it very funny… um, sir…" Anna answered in the smallest voice that Elsa ever heard come from her sibling. Anna twisted her hands, obviously frightened by the man's large stature.

"Go ahead. I have a refine taste for jokes. Make me laugh." He demanded as he twisted back to his seat, leaning on one hand, looking as if he were amused. It almost enraged Elsa to see some stranger scold her sister, but she bit her lip and tried not to appear intimidated. After no response came from Anna, he curiously raised a brow and spoke sarcastically. "No? Nothing to say? Nothing at all? Well come now, you made such a giggly fuss over _something_."

Anna stepped back into the guard, slightly defeated. The King sat up, and immediately his presence took hold of the room, turning to the elf named Legolas, "good. Now that that's over… Legolas. Tauriel tells me you found these intruders just roaming my woods? She also mentioned that a few men were encircled in ice?"

He tipped his gaze at Elsa, "now I wonder how that could have happed in midsummer."

"I shall send men to recover them-" Legolas had started before the King interrupted him with a simple wave.

"Don't bother. No reason to waste precious time on recovering a Spider's meal when your men should be patrolling the area for intruders. Given the condition they were left in, it's only inevitable."

Elsa swallowed hardly when the words left his lips, and her belly knotted up. She never meant to hurt those poor men, she was cornered- she was scared!

"Yes, Ada." Legolas replied with a lowered and disappointed voice. The Queen jolted when she heard her sister speak up.

"Ada?" She blurted out, "your name's Ada? I'm sorry- but that name doesn't really fit your- intimidating physique… Ah! Your Holiness." She added, faking a bow and trying to avoid making him even angrier. And absolutely failing.

"Ada means Father, you imbecile." Legolas retorted, crossing his arms, already feeling aggravated with the red head. "He's King Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm."

"Wait. What? Father?! He's your father?" She leaned towards Elsa, bouncing straight back into her usual bubbly self. She hissed out the side of her mouth towards her sister, "_I did not see that coming_. I mean now, **sure**, I see it, but before- man! That was _dramatic_."

"_Shut up Anna…_" Elsa whispered through her teeth, giving Legolas a manufactured smile. "_This isn't exactly a game… we don't want to make- um, 'King Thranduil' spite us anymore than he already does..."_

"Ugh." The King groaned, sprawling his fingertips out on his forehead, "take that one away before it causes me anymore head-pains…" He waved his hand and men started to haul an awe-stricken Anna away.

"Elsa?!" Anna called out in a panic.

"Wait!" Elsa yelped out, her voice cracking from the tears. Ice flew out from beneath her, dancing up the steps towards Thranduil. "Don't touch her! Please… she doesn't know better! We're not from here- she doesn't know…"

He stood up and cautiously stepped around the ice. And stared her in the face, "what did you say?"

"We're… not from here." Elsa forced out, she was shaking like a leaf. "We found some sort of stone and next thing we knew, we were here. Ask your men! They know! They have it!"

Thranduil didn't even have to utter a word, he simply twisted his head to his guards and the stone was produced. He gripped it cautiously between two slender fingers and held it out to Elsa.

"This belongs to the dwarves... If they think that they can get the drop on me with a clumsy human and an impractical witch, then they are sorely mistaken." He held it up to the light and read from it, "_Olyauthil A Endar_…. So. This has some sort of homing spell on it… were you going to steal from me and use it for a hasty retreat? But clearly you've rendered it useless. How pathetic."

"What?" Anna shouted as he tossed it aside, " that's not what it said, it said 'Glor'- er, something like that, not _Endar_!"

Thranduil stared at Anna's hopeless face for several seconds before laughing aloud, "oh, that's just hilarious. You read _Glor_ when it is written as _Endar_. Honestly, it's simple dwarvish, anyone would know that _Glor_ is lake and _Endar_ is cave."

"Not us! Because. We're. Not. From. Here!" Anna cried out from below her knitted brows, sounding very annoyed. The Elf really didn't take a fondness to her tone, and especially not when Anna rattled her chains at him.

"Such Lies!" The King scoffed and lifted his hand, "Take them away, and bring them back when they can come to terms with their honesty…"

Elsa stiffened with panic, the buttresses above began to gather frost, that soon dripped down into sharp icicles. The King's eyes danced around the ceiling, looking somewhat amused, "hmmm… guards, do what you can to put that one in some other means of containment, I don't think any regular cell will do…."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the long wait we had a bad case of writer's block. Thanks again, guys for reviews! It keeps us going! In this chapter alliances are made between the two love birds. Don't forget to review! We appreciate the feedback~

_**Edit:** After several complaints this story has been edited. It has come to our attention that a character was severely OOC. We do ask you to be patient as well as polite when it comes to such a topic, for the story is actually being written by two authors (one odd, the other even), and sometimes it's hard for them to regain the character. This is also the reason behind the delayed chapter, for both suffered a severe block, and had to take a break and regain the footing upon the characters. We're sorry for the trouble, and hope you'll enjoy this edited version more!_

Chapter 4

It had been a week since the girls had seen any sunlight. The days had passed by with an achingly slow speed, and the nights were colder and even slower. The cells that they were kept in were as crammed as they were dark; Anna had to crouch in her cell with her knees pinned tightly to her chest. She missed Elsa; she never had felt this lonely and scared since her childhood, when Elsa had to shut Anna out, keeping her secret pent up in her dark room, and away from her sister.

The only source of food was a stale, blunt, flat bread and a small dish of water. Elsa grimaced at the plate in the cold light. She couldn't feel fingers anymore, like the rest if her body, they went numb from the lack of movement. It triggered memories of when Hans had put her in Arendelle's underground cells- but so much worse. Her cell was much darker than Anna's, and more enclosed. She seemed to have been in a special cell, one that was said by the guards to "have been reserved for Wizards and Celestial beings". King Thranduil had also made sure that she was in heavy confinement; every inch of her body was covered in chains. She read this as him being terrified of her. And in turn, she was afraid of him. But not because of what he could do to her- she was a strong woman who could defend herself with a flick of her wrist. She was afraid for Anna, who was spunky, but very naive and overly trusting- and at this very moment, was very far from where Elsa wanted her.

The cell door creaked open, resounding all through out the empty chambers. Her eyes, being adjusted to the darkness for so long, started to burn and tear up. She could barely make out the soft silhouette of the elven guard, who strutted into the cell and removed a few of the chains that bound her. In the light she see the runes carved into the metal, nothing like the ones found on the small stone. The queen followed closely behind him, stumbling over the steps, her legs weak with atrophy. She felt like a newborn calf, and now regretted her icy heels. After moments of silence, Elsa came up with the conclusion that it was better not to say anything, so she pressed her lips into a hard line.

"Lord Thrandruil has requested to see you _**immediately," **_the guard ordered. The elve roughly forced Elsa into the hall. The halls were narrow like most the passes in the fortress; she painstakingly looked into the other cells hoping to see Anna. She worried about her dear sister, whom she hadn't seen in days. She was hoping Anna wasn't endearing the same pain she had._"I hope Anna is okay. I hope I can convince the _ _king to let us go, but he might have other plans with us..." _Elsa ruminated.

She was lead down a large hallway with tapestry, upon it displaying the history of the Woodland Realm. Directly in front of her was a pair of large doors, that reached high to ceiling with a Celtic-like carving engraved into them. On each side of the door stood two elven guards, silent and threatening. Elsa found them intimidating for they had no emotion.

Once they stopped in front of the doors, the elve on the left gave two large knocks on the door, Elsa could hear the voice from the other side.

"Enter," Thranduil commanded. Elsa began to feel nervous for what she might see- she felt in it the pit of her stomach giving a sort of faint feeling. Would Anna be there? Would her baby sister be presented before her in some sickly state bound in chains? The door slowly opened and golden light poured out into the dark hallway.

The Queen entered a large grand ball room with no ceiling, which revealed the the beauty of the stars and moon as they danced together in the sky. In the middle the foyer floor stood Thranduil, Elsa lowered her eyebrows at him, so noticeably that the King took note of it and vaguely smiled to himself about it. He was not wearing his crown, his long hair fell past his shoulders with his staff in his slender hand. His big blue eyes gleaming under the starlight.

Once Elsa stepped under the moonlight, the ice crystals on her corset and her long train shined like the stars that glistened in the open sky above her. Thandruil couldn't help but find her breathtaking, she was quite beautiful-for human of course. She had dewy alabaster skin with large sapphire eyes, and her champagne colored hair was pulled loosely into braid that dripped on her bare shoulder. At the same time she appeared thinner and less lively. The King stood up-straight, as if to ready himself for the upcoming conversation-after all, he needed all of his wits about him.

Meanwhile, Tauriel was doing her daily check on the cells; she looked to her right and saw the fragile human that had accompanied the ice conjuring witch days before, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor creature. Despite all of this, there was the one thing she just couldn't grasp; why would dwarves send someone who looked so young and innocent to go fetch gems for them?

Tauriel thought she should at least try to conversant with the girl, who looked lonely and very uncomfortable in the tiny elvish cell. Tauirel walked cautiously towards young girl's cell, unsure if a dangerous situation were to rear it's ugly head.

Anna was in deep thought, her cramping body just a reflection of her desperation to escape. She was thinking of different ways to break free; she thought of situations that made sense when conducted in her own head but if she actually were to try it, it would be close to impossible to accomplish. Anna snapped back into reality with sound of a chiming voice, and tilted her head slightly to see who was talking with her.

"...What is the _Snow Witch_ to...you?" Tauriel realized how awkward sounding the question was only after it had left her lips.

Anna narrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips with the type of sass reserved only for arguments. The princess glared intensely at the red-headed elve, clearly showing her disgust at how they went around calling her beloved older sister a "_Snow Witch_".

" She's **not** a witch! She's my older sister-D-don't ever call her witch again," the princess shouted her face turned as red as Tauriel's hair, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"I see... so that's why she was so protective and defiant in the throne room..," Tauriel pressed a finger to her mouth as she trailed off," I apologize for insulting her... her powers somewhat resemble that of winter, so I just assumed she was a witch of some sort."

Anna's face softened, and she gave the elve a faint, tired smile. "Oh! I see... well, you see, she was kinda _born_ with them. But Elsa's powers aren't all that scary, they're actual sorta fun! Sometimes we ice-skate, or built snow-people together..." Anna just started rambling, after all she hadn't talked with anyone for days.

Tauriel couldn't help but giggle at the young girl's enthusiasm, "I see, so what's your name?"

"My name is Anna," she said gleefully, playing with one pig-tail.

"And I am Tauriel." The she-elve announced while kneeling beside Anna's cell, and the two began to build a friendship.

The Elven King began to pace around Elsa like a vulture getting ready to pounce on its prey. He narrowed his turquoise eyes at her, and she in turn, looked up to meet his icy glare.

"Hopefully your confinement helped to loosen your tongue," his voice, stern and clear, echoed throughout the room, "now. Tell me exactly what business you had with those disgusting dwarves."

Elsa nervously looked up at the king, her hands trembled with fear and felt herself slowly begin lose control of her powers. Ice danced and audibly crackled along the smooth floor, and up the Elven King's cape. "I've told you... Anna read the stone..and we ended up here. Please... just let us go!"

Elsa pleaded putting her hands to her chest, as she looked up at Thrandruil for sympathy. He tried to flick the frost off his cape, glaring at her with an expression that read cautious. As she looked up at the king who towered over her, Elsa felt a strange tension on the air; it was so thick it could be cut with a was fear mixed with hate, but something else... lust? It seemed odd, but there was definitely something there. Something like attraction? She almost felt bad for liking him; it seemed she were expected to hate the man who locked them up- and at first, she did! But now Elsa was so confused- she didn't know how she suppose to feel anymore!

"I believe you," he stated while placing his arms behind him," as it seems the stars are in my favor."

A sly smile came across his face; he bent down to her height, for in moments of intimidation, the King found that the Queen only came up to his chest. Elsa eyes widen and her face became a dark shade of scarlet, for his face was only inches from her's, and she feel his breath on her cheeks, causing her heart to race.

"I have proposition for you: I will let you and the other human girl out of prison, only if," he trailed, as he lost his train of thought. Elsa noted how he smelled of wine and honey; this caused her to swallow sharply.

"_Only...if.._what...?" Elsa mumbled. What could he possibility want from her? To him she was just some pathetic human-or at least she thought so.

"Only," he started, " _**if**_ you work for me. Your powers can help me a great deal-with you on my side I can get those putrid spiders out of this realm, and no enemy will **ever **dare step into Mirkwood."Elsa didn't know how to respond; she couldn't help defend a kingdom when she had her own to take care of.

"And if I refuse?" Elsa asked defiantly, bringing her fists close to her chest.

"Who was that other human? Anna, I believe it was," Thranduil walked behind Elsa as he sarcastically cooed into her ear, making her (the Snow Queen, out of all people) shiver and grow goosebumpy,"**if** you refuse, then I will have her executed and have you back in confinement, where you can live out the rest of your days.** _Alone_**."

This brought everything- her lust and goosebumps- to a slamming halt. Elsa just stood still for a second, trying to comprehend things. Her sister? Executed?! It seemed that she was trapped and had no other choice but to work under him. She would have to do it in order to protect Anna-to protect what was won after the eternal winter. The Queen had just learned to live again beside her sister, and she'd be damned if she had to lose everything. Perhaps- just perhaps- Elsa can fight her way out, for the both of them. Maybe she will play along with his plan- just long enough to escape, then her and Anna can find a way back to Arendelle. But despite her decision, her emotions flooded out of her mouth in the most pitiful of voices.

"Please don't hurt her- don't hurt my sister!" Elsa pleaded, ice slowly began to crystallize beneath her feet,"I will work for you! You can do what you will with me and my powers! Use them for any given whim- just, please... don't harm her."

There was a long period of silence, the only thing that could be heard was the small, shaky breaths coming from Elsa. The Elven King came from behind and was now presented before Elsa, who at this point had stop breathing altogether, looking up in defeat- blinking a small tear from her eye. Whether this came from stress or just her own mix of emotions, the tear still had managed a way out.

He took his right hand to Elsa's left cheek and gently wiped away a stray tear. This act seemed like it might have had a double meaning, and confused the woman as she pulled away.

"There is no need to cry, _Lirimaer,_" Thranduil said softly, in a strange way that was peaceful and reassuring.

_"How can he go from being so heartless and cold to kind and __sympathetic?_" Elsa thought as the man regained his tall and brooding nature, returning to his throne and casting his eyes on what played before him.

"Now, give me a demonstration of your magic; show me what you can do," the Elven King commanded having her shackles removed, and Elsa's moment to escape came quicker than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: IMPORTANT: The previous chapter has been edited substantially for complaints of the characters being OOC. I would like to apologize to all the readers, you see, that particular chapter had created quite the block and we were trying our best to get it out to you folks asap, because- unfortunately- it became a chore. It has been fixed, and is hopefully to your liking! We want our story to come across as perfectly as it can, so we appreciated the nudges and ideas. If you haven't already, it might be a good idea to reread Chapter 4 again, because this chapter is a result of the edited version. Thank you so much for your time and patience! Love from your odd-paged author~ Foxy_

Chapter 5

_"Show me what you can do."_

These words played on repeat in Elsa's head as her eyes were fixed on her freed hands. She could now tell that the cuffs did have some effect on her, for she could feel her strength returning to her veins; she stood taller and felt livelier. She figured the runes on the outside where carved there for her- or, rather, someone like her. This made Elsa wonder: were there others like her…?

"Go on… the shackles are removed." Thranduil said aloud, breaking her thought, "demonstrate to me exactly what you are capable of. I've seen what you can do under-pressure, but what I haven't seen is what the dwarves had hired you for."

"I've told you," Elsa stated calmly like a queen, but with a new found anger and determination, "I don't know any dwarves."

She almost felt as if she were scolding a child. And the smug look he gave her from his seat made her blood boil, and she knew that whatever he said next was certain to push the wrong buttons. This Elven King was sort of a reflection of a spoiled child with too much authority- and if Elsa knew anything about children, it was that sometimes a good discipline was healthy.

"Did those revolting mountain dwellers teach you to hold your tongue? I must applaud them for their handiwork- but I would never admit to it." He interlaced his ring covered hands, and smiled as if he found himself amusing. But Elsa didn't find it funny, and she clenched her fists to the point of cracking. Did he not hear her?

"I'm neither a friend nor enemy to these… dwarves. In fact, I'm neither friend nor enemy to anyone here!" She regained her cool, placing her balled fists alongside her slender hips, "my story is still as I've said before. We appeared here magically by a stone- not by dwarves."

"You lie! They've waited patiently for their chance to strike! Thinking they can go undetected with a foolish girl and a harlot of a Witch? They are sorely mistaken!"

"Augh! How many times do I have to repeat myself to this-this- IMBECILE!" She threw her arms back, creating some sort of large and projectile wave of ice, which managed to split the wooden wall upon contact. The King arose immediately, throwing the tails of his cape behind him as he marched down the steps.

"What did you call me?" He marched several steps towards her, his anger clouding that fact that he was supposed to remain wary of this woman at all costs. "You detestable shrew!"

Elsa felt adrenaline rush to her head as she realized how perfectly things were falling into place; she had to act fast and carefully if she were to ever escape this hell hole.

She lifted an arched brow, "here's your demonstration!"

She threw her hands towards him, raising her palms up. Little speckles of frost appeared from the ground and collected around the King, raising up as a pillar of ice and encasing the devilish man inside. It stood 13 feet high and was like polished glass, reflecting the dazzling light from the stars above. Thranduil barely had time to exhale before he was imprisoned. He thrashed his head about and called for the guards, who were also subdued- so easily, that in fact, it was comical. Elsa approached the monument and returned the King's icy glare.

"If you come after me and my sister, I won't hesitate to hurt you." She tried to appear threatening, but her gentle soul reared itself in her tone. She didn't want to hurt these people; she just wanted to be back in Arendelle again. She ran out of the ballroom, and was followed by Thranduil's plead for his guard's assistance.

The blonde elve named Legolas was the first in pursuit, using the pillars for cover. Elsa came to a stop; at first it was to identify the path to Anna, but after some silence, it was for listening. She could hear the gentle padding of footprints growing faster. The Queen whipped around and threw her hands out, freezing the left foot of the prince to the floor. Smiling with satisfaction, she returned back to her trek down the stairs while her ex-pursuer chipped away the ice with an arrow.

"Anna?" She whispered as she slowly creped down a slender hall, "Anna, are you in here?"

She nearly turned the corner, but at the sight of the red elve Tauriel, she threw herself back into the wall. She could hear giggling? From Anna?

"One time my sister built this bee-u-tiful palace, from ice- and um, she even built her own guard! It was pretty neat- and threatening? Most of the time it was threatening. Sometimes she builds things for the townspeople to enjoy though, like ice sculptures or rinks."

"Your sister sounds like quite the ruler-" for some reason Tauriel stopped, and Elsa heard approaching footsteps.

"Tauriel, the Witch has escaped," Legolas' voice boomed through the halls, "keep a watchful eye on that one- she's proven herself dangerous. Do not hesitate to dispatch her, or she will you in turn."

Tauriel grunted in a somewhat understanding way, and the Queen could hear the stone floor crackle as the she-elve turned on her heel and stood attentive. Elsa knew that the only way she could get to Anna was to go out with her guns blazing. She inhaled slowed and got ready to push herself; everything could go south very quickly, for Tauriel wasn't just any elve- she was fast, cunning, and determined, and Elsa just needed one of those traits to ruin her chance of escaping. She exhaled. The wrenching feeling in her stomach was similar to that of a sensation one would witness before a very large jump- your body freezes up because it is terrified and regrets all decisions beforehand.

Elsa ran out and threw her hands to the side, and in a flash the red headed elve was thrown into the nearby wall, and Elsa's initial attack had attached itself to the bars of Anna's cell. Tauriel fell unconscious, having cracked her head against the surrounding stone. Despite not being what Elsa had wanted originally, the plan did go better than thought- but it seemed now that it had only made it harder to retrieve her sister, for the entire wall had been covered by branching icicles.

Elsa shook her fists, her tone waivered angrily, " ohhh! Darn it! I didn't want **that** to happen!"

"Elsa?! I'm in here!" Anna called from behind the ice, sticking one pink hand out a small opening in the structure.

"I know- I know! Just- Don't move Anna, I'm going to find something to get you out of there!"

"I don't think I have a choice," she chuckled and this produced fog, for her only source of oxygen had been covered by her sister's hasty plan, "just hurry, okay? It's gettin' kinda chilly…"

Elsa glanced at the silent she-elve for a second, before running up the narrow stairwell. Her lungs burned as she panted; her time in the cell had started to catch up to her, and physically she was starved and weak. This made her fear of what state her sister might have been in, and this caused Elsa to run faster.

She needed something sharp, or even hot- but every torch she removed from the wall had burned out, as if an enchantment had compelled them to do so. Elsa entered a large, but simple study that sat cattycorner to the cells; she strode over to the fireplace, grabbing papers from a ceramic table and letting the fire eat them. But it too fizzled out when pulled away from the source, and this forced a frustrated wail from her, of which was heard by an approaching stranger.

The Elve flew towards her, sword unsheathed. She only had enough time to fall away as the silver blade struck the carved mantle to her left. The man turned on his heel and dashed at her, in turn she defensively put her hands up, larges eyes closed tightly. Elsa only opened them when she heard struggling gasps from her pursuer, and found that it was the Elvish Prince Legolas.

"For very nimble and highly trained people, you guys seem to fall for the same trick." The blonde started, pulling her hands towards her heaving chest.

Legolas ceased his struggling for a second, pushing his lips into a hard- and yet defeated- line, "you may have not been an enemy from the beginning- this I see, despite my father's growing blindness to it, but now you have attacked the King, and this treason is certainly punishable by death."

She glanced at the sword that tottered in his loosened palm, quickly snatching it while returning a glare, "not if I get away with it."

Elsa put out the burning enchanted fireplace, leaving the Prince to melt at his own pace. Sword in hand she returned to Anna's cell- or rather, the wall of ice that incased it. After glancing around a bit, it came to her attention that Tauriel was no longer sprawled on the steps, and she cursed herself for not sealing her to it.

"Anna, are you okay?" She called into the small dark hole, letting her face lean against the marble-like structure.

"Yeah, I'm alright- I mean, I'm cold and hungry, but still kickin'." The Princess chuckled nervously, warming her fingertips with every exhale.

"Okay," Elsa said with determination, "stand back! I'm busting you out of there!"

She threw the sword up, and before she could calculate the weapon's actual weight, she was pulled backwards.

"WOAHWOAHWOAH-"Elsa summoned a tall, flat-topped glacier that had prevented her fall to the grounds below the gapping cavern- and perhaps her inevitable death. "_Ohhhh….kayyy…. that was really close Elsie, you almost killed yourself there._"

The Queen gave a nervously convulsive chuckle that almost bordered on a mental breakdown of sorts, and this alarmed Anna, who peered out the gap.

"Elsa?!" The worried cried of her sibling push Elsa back to where she needed to be.

"I'm here, I'm good!" She lifted the blade again, jamming it into the smooth melty surface of the ice. The physical consistency of it had caused the silver elvish sword the cut through- and eventually stick in the ice. She tugged on it, but it remained unmoving. "Wait- what?! No-NO!"

"Is it stuck?" Anna called out, and was greeted with a melancholy sigh.

"Yeah…."

"I figured that might have happened," Anna let out a defeated sigh, leaning against the bars and allowing her body to slump to the floor. "Maybe fire would help?"

"Anna, I really don't need this right now, okay? This is just. Ugh." Elsa slid down the ice, sitting opposite of her sister. "I could melt it with love, but right now I'm too stressed out to feel any sort of affection for you…. I mean. Why couldn't you just put down the stone like I asked? We wouldn't be here if you did…"

Her voice echoed, and was left with no response. It was silent for a moment, and Elsa's ears strained for any approaching footsteps, but what she heard instead was Anna singing.

"_Do you wanna build a Snowman? _

_Or go running through these Elvish Halls?_

_I think your company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to, _

_The Mice within the walls- oh, hello Dave."_

Silence fell for a little while after, but this was because Elsa was trying her hardest to hold back her laughter, after all, anger was not to be wavered lest the meaning be lost. But to her misfortune, it was.

"Pffft-" Elsa blurted out laughing, "Dave? That's ridiculous Anna. Where did you come up with that?"

"Oh," Anna said silently, still hurt from Elsa's earlier outburst, "I guess I just sing how I feel…"

Elsa stared ahead at the cracks in the wall across from her, thinking carefully about what her sister had said. "I love you, Anna. You may be reckless and crazy, but I love you."

"…I love you too, Elsa…" Anna returned, still sounding emotionally wounded. With this Elsa leaned back toward the ice, but instead smacked her head on the cold metal bars. Anna's body followed suit, her head making the bars vibrate and echo. She turned around, and grinned at a face she had not seen for a week, and she slithered her arms through the bars to embrace her. "That was easy!"

The both glance up at the sword, which stood upright and was wedged in what apparently was the keyhole. Elsa gave the sword a hearty wiggle, and the gate fell away. The sisters ran to hug again, and their heads bounced off one another, for they traveled at a velocity that could only be explained by giddy excitement.

"Let's go!" Elsa yelped, dragging her sister's pinked hand up the steps, but found frightened resistance.

"But what about Tauriel?! I head her run off after you left! She could be creeping like a kitten, ready to pounce…." Anna demonstrated this with silly hand motions.

"She probably went to help that bum of a King."

"What did you do?" Anna demanded with laughter, interlacing her arm with her sister's.

"I just put that hot head on cold ice," the corners of her mouth curled up with satisfaction, and even more so by the look on Anna's face.

"Oh Elsa. You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did! He had it coming, that bossy creep." She didn't believe he was a creep in the actual sense, but she also didn't want Anna to know that she held a school-girl crush for him either.

"What about the other guys? I know that there are lots of them!"

"It was a pretty big display of- '_affection_' for _his Eminence_. I'm sure they're all very busy trying to break him free."

The Girls crept through the large hallway- something they had not seen since their arrival. It appeared to be empty as the early morning light danced across it's decorative floors. Anna let her hand fall into the sunlight, and felt a warm that had been missing for so long, it was almost foreign.

"There's the door." Elsa pointed at the gate, which was impeccably large and pretty much dwarfed the two.

"Ohhhkay. Well-um. Before, when I was stuck behind a sheet of ice, I'll be honest, I had my doubts. But you know, that thing is there in front of us, and probably won't even budge- so now I'm seeing a mountain of hopelessness- innnn the form of a gate."

Elsa placed her thin fingers in the large crack between the doors, and was immediately greeted by a hot wind from the other side. She inhaled loudly and immediately ice began to build along the large crease; it twisted and turned until the interior of the door was white. Her elbows bowed outward as she strained herself to open the gate against the strong ropes that operated it. With the help of the glistening frost, the door cracked open a foot. She wiped off her cold sweat stepping back with exhaustion as Anna rushed forward.

"You did it! Well, almost." She rushed to Elsa's side, grabbing her arm. She had weakened herself by straining herself too hard.

"I don't think I could open it any further Anna….I just have no strength."

"Don't worry, I'll give it a go!" Anna leaned her trembling sister to the wall, where she could rest for a bit while the rambunctious girl pulled on the thick behemoth of a door.

Elsa was suddenly awoken by the thunderous sound of approaching feet. In a flash, guards surrounded them and demanded that Anna steer herself away from the gate. And Elsa began to cry, not out of terror but for the aggravation of know that they were so close, and had failed. She cried because she felt weak, and that had dashed their chances of going home. Thranduil, who seemed to have escaped in a matter of hours, had proceeded to the front where he towered over her. His demeanor was a chillingly and quiet calmness.

"You needn't run anymore, for you have proven to me just exactly what you are capable of, and you are not to be taken lightly." He offered his hand, which after a while of studying Elsa took, "of course I'm absolutely furious that you seized me in your ice, but I'm more so at myself for falling into your snare."

He stepped away from Elsa so he could address both of the confused sisters, "I am certainly not going to set you free-but I have a proposition. For freezing me, the Elven King, you will either agree to reside here and give me access to your powers, or you may rot below. Your choice."

He extended both hands, as if they represented the choices. The Elsa stood in stunned silence for a second, before slowly striding to his side. She had chosen to become his play-thing- something he would probably use to conquer lands that were not his. But that was something she could withstand if she never had to see Anna so deprived looking again. She turned her head to the King, and her sorrowful eyes were met with a smirk as he simply uttered, "very well."

He turned around and walked through his parting guards. Anna and Elsa watch the gap in the gate slowly close with a sickly creak; sealing their fate.


	6. Chapter 6

The tiny little figure wandered up the Northern Mountain in order to find his friends. He knew that Elsa had left earlier that Anna went after her soon after. They only had been gone for one hour and he already was missing them. All Olaf wanted to do was give big warm hugs and have a big summer party down at the castle.

The thing Olaf was thankfully for is the little cloud that Elsa had made him, he was scared that it would disappear if Elsa left but it didn't! The snowman was joyous even more at the thought of his cloud, if he didn't have this cloud he would be melting in this summer heat. The ironic thing was Olaf loved the summer even though he was a snowman. A snowman that represented the sisters' childhood bond they had together.

Once Olaf reached the ice castle, the place Elsa created him. This was place where she can be herself. This was place where was happy, Olaf thought. He wasn't too fond the palace, it was to winter, not enough summer. "Whhaaaatt!"

He was shocked at what he saw, a huge chunk of the the ice castle was missing! He reached inside the the man hall . And there he found that the floor was destroyed and the trace that the Queen and princess were ever their was two imprints of where the girl once stood. The was a few foot prints leading to some old broken swords and there was a light that was bright that reminded Olaf of the sun which reminded him of summer. So,Olaf followed the strange summer light.

"_Maybe if I follow this light I can find Anna and Elsa!...oh wait that's not a light that's the sun," _Olaf giggled.

Olaf stepped onto the dark thing forest. He could barley see the sun. _"At least I can see the sun,"_ Olaf thought optimisticly. He did not like all the tree's though. The sun reminded him of the summer. The trees did not remind him of the summer, the sun, or all things hot. Olaf hated that tree. The trees looked dead and not lively like the ones in Arrendelle. It made him upset, this was sad, depressing forrest and there was spider webs. He loves spiders!

Olaf treaded on the long trail, then he saw two men with pointy ears. The men were bend over and using arrows to breaking the ice that trapped their feet. _"It looks like Elsa was here!' _Olaf had a big smile on his face,"_that means they're near bye." _

The two elves had been trying to get out of the ice for days. They were finally free! What confused them is why nobody came to get them. They settled on that the Ice witch was causing the king trouble. To them they would rather have the King of Woodland Realm to protect the rest of the kingdom then worry about two elven solders.

The two stopped what they were doing when they heard some rustling in the bushes near bye.

"Hi everyone! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs! Oh and also love the summer! Don't you? I was wondering have you seen my friends? Once is tall and she has ice powers, she's the one who created me, and her sister she has freckles."

The two elven men just stood there. What in the world were they looking at. It was a walking, talking snowman, with a cloud above his head? Then they looked at eachother.

"So, the ice witch created this creature?" One of said .

"I believe so, you would think it would be intimating. But it's not. Seems harmless, so want should we do with it?"

" We should take it to the palace. From the looks of this snowman I don't think the ice witch was threat like Legolas thought."

The one on the right came to Olaf ,"Come with us," he ordered.

"Oh! Ooh! Are we going on an adventure ! I love adventures! Especially in the summer!"

* * *

Legolas stood near the front gate, rubbing his aching head. Up the path came two of his missing guards, and a snowman.

"Ugh," Legolas grimaced at it. And Olaf grimaced back. He did not like the elf.

"Where are my friends?" Olaf demanded, pointing a stick at the elf, who backed away because he was disgusted by the shapeless snow being.

"The ice witch? She's our prisoner." Olaf didn't like that, and he raced towards Legolas's shin, batting at them with his stick-arms.

"You let them go Sven!"

"Sven?"

Just then Olaf basically disemboweled himself, heaving balls made of his own flesh at Legolas. "YEAH! SUMMER! TAKE THAT SVEN!"

Legolas stumbled back, laying spread eagle on the ground.

"Summer..." Chanted Olaf, before taking the Elves mouth for himself.

He turned to the readers, "ARE YOU SATISFIED?"

AN: PSA! Stop demanding we update. Stop demanding we get off our Hiatus. It's not that we don't like the reviews, we just can't stand being spammed about it, please, it's rude. Or you'll just get this. Thank you.


End file.
